Ground Breaking
Ground Breaking is the thirty-second case of Rising Shadow, as well as the second case to take place in Nullville. Plot Jason walks in and proceeds to trip over a body, and finds a watch on the ground as well. After investigating, the team learns that the watch belongs to Vittorio Capecchi. Jason looks around a bit and picks up a book of nursery rhymes. He then opens it, reads it, and hands it to Lance for investigation. After investigating, the team learns that Franca and Giulietta's fingerprints are all over the book. Lance interrogates Vittorio and learns that he is an AI, he becomes a suspect, and the team also learns the victim’s name, Nina Capecchi. Jason then interrogates Franca, who claims to have dropped the book going home. Meanwhile, Dick investigates the body and the team learns the victim’s wrists had cream and makeup on them. The team then also learns that the killer eat Lasagna. Dick also finds something in Nina’s pocket, that reads, “Congratulations on your world record.” The team then learns that the killer holds a world record. Suddenly Benjamin appears in front of Lance, and a portal opens up behind him. Lucrezia Capecchi steps out, and after talking for a few, Benjamin runs away once more. Jason then interrogates Lucrezia, and she becomes a suspect in the case. The team learns that Lucrezia planted the book, in attempts to frame Franca for Nina’s death. Someone then shows up, who goes by the name Michael McKenzie, and that he has an idea of where the killer is. He then suggests that the team investigates Vittorio’s house, in order to find more clues. The team heads to Hacienda del Capecchi, and Jason finds a jar of fireflies. After investigating the jar of fireflies, the team learns that the killer must be from the real world, as the fireflies aren’t Nullvillian. After investigating a bit more, a prison uniform was found with a number on it, and after investigating, it is found to belong to Seamus O’Neill. Benjamin then finds a picture of Jason and Vittorio, and he becomes a suspect in the case. It is then suggested that the team searches the tower once more for clues. Katt interrogates Jason and learns that Jason and Vittorio possibly used to be friends, however Jason has no memories of them together. He then suggests that it’s possible someone tampered with his memories, and that Jason has heard about the Creator through rumors, but never met them. The team searches the tower and Jason finds a credit card, and after examining it, it is revealed to belong to Franca Capecchi. Jason interrogates her, asking her why the card was at the top of the tower and the team learns that she was trying to break her skydiving record. The top of the tower is then investigated and Jason finds a bag of candy, and after examining, it is revealed to have Vittorio’s saliva on it. While investigating, a piece of Giulietta’s book got caught in Lance’s uniform and it’s covered in Seamus’ fingerprints, and he becomes a suspect in the case. Jason interrogates Vittorio, and the team learns that he was trying to beat a world record for most candy eaten. Katt searches the tower, and proceeds to find a trading card that has been folded a couple of times. After examining the card, it is a limited edition and is signed LC, meaning it belongs to Lucrezia. Meanwhile, Lance interrogates Seamus and the team learns that he holds the world record for most eggs sitting in one eating, which is 143. Marla climbs to the top of the tower and finds a Plague Doctor mask, and after it is examined, Lance looks back at the picture of Jason and Vittorio, and he tells Marla to interrogate Jason. dKatt interrogates Lucrezia and the team learns that the Creator wants to meet Benjamin. The team goes back to the hacienda in search of more clues, meanwhile Marla interrogates Jason. The team learns that Jason is ranked second in the craziest plague doctor cosplayer in the world, and that he also holds a world record for most cookies eaten in one sitting, which is 250. He also holds a world record for most doctor plague masks owned, which is 180. Jason finds a handmade doll in the hacienda, and after examining it, the doll is of Holly Hopper. The team then learns that the killer is a Utopian. Franca is then arrested and found guilty for the murder of Nina Capecchi, but is temporarily let off under the claim that while she doesn't the identity of The Creator, she knows where they may be found. Stats Victim * Nina Capecchi (buried under Nullville Tower) Murder Weapon * Burial Killer * Franca Capecchi Suspects Vittorio Capecchi - Undead Mobster * This suspect eats lasagna * This suspect holds a world record * This suspect is from the real world Franca Capecchi - Vittorio's Widow * This suspect eats lasagna * This suspect holds a world record * This suspect is from the real world * This suspect is a Utopian Lucrezia Capecchi - Mysterious Entity * This suspect eats lasagna * This suspect is from the real world * This suspect is a Utopian Seamus O'Neill - Irish Gang Leader * This suspect eats lasagna * This suspect holds a world record * This suspect is from the real world * This suspect is a Utopian Jason Byrd - Agent * This suspect eats lasagna * This suspect holds a world record * This suspect is from the real world * This suspect is a Utopian Killer's Profile * The killer eats lasagna * The killer holds a world record * The killer is from the real world * The killer is a Capecchi * The killer is a Utopian Crime Scenes * Nullville Tower * Nullville Tower Entrance * Nullville Tower Floor 1,503 * Nullville 1,503 Office * Hacienda Del Capecchi * Living Room Steps Main Story * Steps Here See Me, Fear Me! (2/7) * Steps Here Navigation Category:Cases of Rising Shadow Category:Cases in Nullville Category:All Fanmade Cases